


Crazy

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dottore pervertito [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La prima volta del giovanissimo Shamal.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Crazy In Love (Switching Vocals); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edeMiqWgWx0.Ha partecipato a:Prompt: J4) UnderageFandom: KHRPersonaggi: Shamal/Originalfemalecharacter
Relationships: Doctor Shamal/Originalfemalecharacter
Series: Dottore pervertito [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481957





	Crazy

Crazy

Shamal si sfilò la sigaretta dalle labbra e si appoggiò al palo della luce dietro di sé.

“Non sei un po’ troppo giovane per fumare?” si sentì domandare da una voce femminile. Alzò lo sguardo e notò una donna davanti a sé, indossava degli abiti nobiliari.

“Voi siete la regina che devo scortare, suppongo” le disse. Notò le morbide ciocche dei lunghi capelli rosa di lei che le ricadevano all’altezza del seno prosperoso.

La donna batté le lunghe ciglia.

“Sembro una donzella bisognosa di protezione?” domandò.

Shamal ribatté: “Sembrate la più forte delle regine. Però le leggende non rendono giustizia al vostro splendore”.

La donna si leccò le labbra piene.

“Si dice altro sul mio conto?” chiese.

Shamal le rispose: “Il vostro ingegno sul veleno. Invidio molto le vostre capacità”.

La donna gli si affiancò e lui le porse il braccio.

“Per essere solo un ragazzino te la cavi a corteggiare le donne. Potrei decidere d’insegnarti qualcosa” lo lodò.

Shamal passeggiò con lei lungo la strada.

“Il mio sogno è di ottenere un giorno i favori di una bella donna” ammise.

La donna guardò i campi in lontananza, illuminati dalle luci delle case sporadiche.

“Sei un Varia, vero?” chiese lei.

“Sì, mia signora” esalò Shamal. I suoi occhi erano diventati liquidi e le sue pupille si erano dilatate.

La donna sussurrò: “Allora potrei ordinati accettare le mie”.

“Ovviamente potete chiedermi qualsiasi servigio” le rispose.

La donna lo bloccò contro una parete e lo baciò con foga, mozzandogli il fiato. “Per te sono la più forte?” gli domandò.

“Ne sono certo” mormorò Shamal con voce roca.

< Perché vuole così tanto conferma? Si vede, si sente, che non c’è potenza più grande >.

“Ho bisogno di qualcuno che non abbia completamente morale o remore per essere me stessa” gli disse la donna all’orecchio.

“Sono pronto a diventare folle e senza regole per voi” esalò Shamal con un filo di voce.

< Ho sempre desiderato qualcuno da poter seguire e venerare come il mio sangue m’impone > pensò.

La donna iniziò a spogliarlo, baciandogli avidamente il petto. Shamal si slacciò i pantaloni e se li abbassò, sentì le dita di lei risalirgli le gambe e si sbarazzò anche dei boxer.

< Non dovrei, è solo un ragazzino, ma… Sono così affamata d’amore.

Ho trasformato il più grande amatore, un pirata, in un re e non voglio rovinare tutto. Allo stesso tempo però voglio saziare la mia fame >.

Shamal si lasciò andare a un ruggito basso e roco, mentre gettò indietro la testa.

“Stanotte voglio impazzire!” gridò, mentre le dita di lei correva al suo membro, sollecitandolo. Gli sfuggì un rivolo di saliva, mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelerava.

< Se è la regina del mio Capitano, della nostra Superbia, è anche la mia sovrana e la mia fedeltà è sua > pensò.

La donna lo baciò con così tanta foga da mozzargli il fiato, intrecciando le loro lingue.

< Voglio qualcuno che temi la mia forza, che vi si asservisca, senza ricordarmi che è innaturale. Non voglio limiti nel raggiungerla > pensò. Gli morse il labbro a sangue. < Non voglio limiti questa notte >.


End file.
